Dimensional Drive
by MarshallAlexandraAnderson
Summary: A road trip goes wrong and a pair of friends decided to just go with it as the piss of Simmons, blow things up with fireworks and a habit for breaking noses. Follow Morgan and Ben as they try to save a world and get home at the same time... And piss of every single Decepticon they encounter. 'No one lives fully till they piss of the Decepticons'
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1-**

No one can tell me that the world is a simple thing… or that dimension jumping is not possible. Me and my friend Ben know that dimension jumping is possible. Heck we did it though if it was Primus's doing I have no clue. One minute were riding down the forest road up to Ben's parents cabin up in the mountain an the next thing we know there's a glowing circle of blue and green and the next think we know we are in some city area in the middle of the night. And this is where our tale starts, after that damn circle.

I hit the brakes on my red Suzuki Srad 400 as I noticed we were no longer in the Caribou. As my bike came to a stop Ben's bike stopped right beside me.

"What the fuck was that? AND WHERE ARE WE!" Ben had asked. I looked at him as he went into a hysterical outburst. I was scared as well but I couldn't let that scare me.

"Ben!" I said. I leaned over and I smacked his helmet. He calmed down slightly as I looked around. We were in some town, the houses we were surrounded by were fairly familiar. Down the road I could hear engines, lots of engines and as I turned I spotted _them_.

"Ben look!" I pointed down the road at the convoy of vehicles that were driving down the road. In the lead was a yellow Camaro with black racing strips, the next was a big blue with red flames Pelterbilt semi truck. Behind that was a lime green Search and Rescue Hummer H2, a black GMC Topkick with customized smoke stakes followed by a silver Pontiac Solstice.

"Please don't tell me its true." Ben whined, he took of his helmet revealing the handsome face that got most girls to take a second look. He had dark blue eye and dark brown hair with lighter highlights that weren't dyed. A little stubble on his chin with a goatee made his high cheekbones and muscular build complete. The goatee made Ben look a lot older than his seventeen years but he didn't care, and I can't remember a time when he didn't have it since he was fifteen. His eyes turned on me with a mock glare as he ground his teeth.

"I'm not letting you wish for something ever again." He said, his voice flat. I took my helmet off and looked where the vehicles had disappeared.

"Well no use dwelling on the fact. I say we follow. It's not like we don't know what will happen dude." My voice was pretty gruff with its French accent. You see Ben and I are Canadian, and as such we both speak English and French though, Ben speaks it so he can understand me when I get annoyed, mad, or I go into a rant, which is basically all the time.

"You had to wish we were in the Transformers movie before we left your place didn't you?" He said. Its true, before we left I had been reading a Transformers Fanfic and wishing I could be in the movie, I didn't think that would happen though.

"Hey! I didn't know it put us in the freakin' movie! You can follow if you want_ mon ami_ but I for one want to, good thing I brought those fireworks." Ok so you maybe wondering how come a seventeen year old is packing pyrotechnics on her bike. I have two words for that answer; camping trip. We were going up to Bens place to see get together with our families and see some of our friends. Since Ben and I live at least six hours from each other on a good day, he decided to stop at my parents farm before heading up to the lake. I wanted to show him my new bike and the new stallion my parents had named Thundershot. Course being the last to leave I got stuck with the fireworks. We pack a lot a shit when we go camping for a month up at Ben's place every summer so I'm not surprised they wouldn't let my older brother, the nit wit he is, take them.

But lets get back to the fact that the first five Autobots on earth just passed in front of us.

"Yeah right, let you go off to find trouble in the Bayverse? Not a chance in fucking hell." He stated putting his helmet on over his head and starting his bike up. I did the same and we were off. As we rounded the corner we spotted them taking another turn further down the road and we sped up to catch them, as we turned the corner we saw them entering a alley behind some houses.

**\You got a plan?\** Ben asked. He seemed to have calmed down and sounded almost giddy.

**\Do I ever have a plan?\** I asked back. As we got closer to the alley we turned to follow the road. We soon came to the front of the Witwicky house, and as we slowed down I noticed no one else on the road.

**\I can't believe I'm here!\** I squealed into the comm. Link in the helmet. Ben turned his head in my direction as he said.

**\God Morgan! Stop squealing please, it hurts my ears.\** We drove away from the house and I stopped turning my bike off just before the ground shock below my feet.

"Ratchet hit the power line." We said in sync. We both laughed at and we said jinx's at the same time.

"Now what do we do?" Ben asks. I just shrug. Sector Seven would be here in a few minutes. We had to find out what to do a and do it soon.

"We watch and wait." I said firmly. This choice was probably going to kill me but what the fuck. I rather kill Decepti-scum than to let them take over the world, even if it's not my own.

* * *

**Two stories in one day means I am completely insane but whatever. The next chapter will be decided by reviews, the path will be chosen by the most amount so here are your choices.**

**1. Morgan and Ben are sneaking around near the Witwicky house on foot not far from their bikes after the Autobots leave and Sector Seven finds them with more stuff from that radiation detector than what they found on Sam. They get captured and stuffed into the SUV with Sam and Mikalea and it goes from their...**

**2. Morgan and Ben follow Sector Seven SUV's after they capture Sam and Mikelea and they watch till just after 'Bee is captured before riding right into the fray and attacking S7 will trying to free Bumblebee to get captured.**

**Those are your choices and I hope you will review with your vote. I answer all reviews and I hope you will check out my other story in progress Earths Transformers. Give me review whether good or bad, it won't hurt my feelings.**

**Note the cover picture is a Suzuki Srad 400 with someone I portray as Morgan on the bike though who it is I don't know I was just looking for a red bike with rider on a highway... NO JUDGING! (hehe)**

**Again thanks for readin!**

**-MarshallALexandraAnderson**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok since I have wanted to continue on this one as soon as I could I have written it out. Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

**\They finally appear, you'd think it would be faster with how long it appeared in the movie.\ **Ben commented as we sat on our bikes waiting under the bridge where Bee would catch Sam and Mikaela after they fell off of Optimus's shoulder. Optimus had appeared with the two on his shoulder and climbed up under the bridge, apparently no seeing the two humans sitting in the shadows on motorcycles not far away.

I took my helmet off and shook out my shoulder length white blond hair as I watched the scene unravel. Ben took his helmet off as well and his face mirrored mine in the sheer horror of what Sector Seven was doing to Bumblebee. My heart ached for the young Autobot scout as he was captured. That was it, I started up my bike at the same time as Ben and our bikes skidded as they turned at break neck speeds to race straight at the agents. The wind whipped my hair behind me as I made the engine of my bike roar. Bens dark brown hair was a blowing mess as we aimed for the agents that had captured Sam and Mikaela. the two teens were surprised at our sudden appearance and they were shocked to see two bikes with young riders coming right at them.

Out of fear the agents let the two go and ran but were surprised as we skidded to a stop right in front of the teens.

"YOU TOUCH THE CAMARO AND I'LL BLOW YOU FUCKERS UP!" I yelled, my voice was so loud and commanding that everyone froze. I reached behind me with my left hand grabbing the secret stash of fire crackers as my right hand when into my jacket pocket and grasped my lighter. Bringing them around to my front I looked at the stunned teens and smiled.

"Get him outta there. These fraggers are _mine._" I said and lit up the fire crackers. I threw them into the crowd of agents that came at me and they scattered as the firecrackers went off. I hoped of my bike with a smirk and grabbed the first agent to reach me. I threw him over my shoulder with ease as my material arts and self defense classes came to the fore front of my mind. Another charged and I laughed manically as I threw him into a group that had started at me.

Ben stood at my side ready to fight, as we started to tear through the group of agents. I could see the Autobots on the bridge watching us and I could see Optimus under it watching with confusion and curiosity as we attacked. With a skill of practicing and protecting each other from bullies Ben and I were leaving a trail of carnage as we made our way towards Bumblebee who was still down as the scientist were freezing him.

"GET UP YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A CYBERTROIAN! MEGATRONS STILL OUT THERE AND YOUR GOING TO JUST SIT THERE! THIS WAR ISN'T OVER WHILE MY HEARTS STILL BEATING" I yelled at the scout. This caught his attention along with the other four Autobots as Ben and I still were fighting of the agents. Suddenly we were surrounded and forced to go back to back.

"Come and get some assholes!" I growled out. I could see Ben and Mikaela had been captured, again, and were being lead to a SUV. As my thoughts strayed to the two, I lost focus and was hit in the face. I stumbled backwards from the pain and a snarl ripped through my teeth as I grabbed my attacker wrist and swung him over my shoulder and right into the cement with suck force it cracked and gave out a little leaving a human shaped crater in the ground. The 'thud' was tremendous as I glared at many other agents. As they regained their composure they came at us with full force. Over run and injured Ben and I ended up getting captured.

Ben and I were practically dragged to the waiting SUV's where Mikaela and Sam were also being stuffed in. I looked upwards to the bridge with a smile as I made eye contact with Optimus. Could feel my injuries now and the flow of blood on my temple were I had smashed my head into the pavement when I had been tackled from behind.

We we're shoved into the same SUV as Sam and Mikaela. Ben ended up being stuck by the door while my equally tall figure got stuck between him and Sam.

"When we get back to Canada, I'm blowing up everything in the house..." I said with a flat tone, in English, as we started to drive off. Luckily I didn't have to deal with Simmons.

"Oh come one Morgan, you wanted an adventure and you got one, at least we didn't have to deal with Simmons." At his words I looked over at him and replied in perfect French.

"We have to deal with Banacheck yet." I could see the surprised looks on the two teens so I turned to them with a smile and said.

"I guess we better introduce ourselves. Names Morgan," Ben followed me and introduced himself to the teens but as I looked at them I noticed how battered they looked and I immediately asked if they were okay.

"Yeah, I can't believe you came at us on your bikes like that." Mikaela said. Oh, I was waiting for that, the snobby tone that I was laced with conviction. I could see it in her head she wanted to know why we were there and why we tried to free Bumblebee, heck they knew we know about the Cybertronians after I yelled at Bumblebee.

"What can I say, being a country hick has its benefits and don't worry about your big yellow friend. He'll be fine." As I was talking my eyes started to droop and my words were slurring. The last sentence came out as a whisper and I felt Ben pulling me backwards towards his chest. Feeling the leather under my head I gave a sigh as I fell asleep as we drove towards the air port.

* * *

I was jolted awake to the sound of helicopter blades and a voice asking if I was okay in a Australian accent. My eyes flew open and I shot up right but quickly regretted it as the blood rushed out of my head.

"God I feel worse than when I got hung over at your place last summer after I stole Tyson's drink." I said as Ben pushed me back down. I put my hand over my eyes to block out the sun as Ben sighs.

"English Mori, I can understand you but no one else can." Ben said and I just nodded as I restated what I said in English. I sat up again after awhile and it looked like we still had a ways to go. I heard Glen and Maggie ask how Sam and Mikaela got involved but when it came to us I avoided the question with a question.

"You know where these jackasses are taking us?" Ben just chuckled at my attempt at avoiding the question when it actually worked. The four of them just shook their heads while Ben and I stared out the window towards the sun.

"Sector Seven is sending us to their base at the Hoover Dam. They deal with stuff like your Cybertronian pals and I can only imagine what their doing to your yellow friend right now." I said, my voice seemed sad, it was true. The Autobots would be heading towards us or at least looking at the glasses and Bumblebee would be getting tortured right now.

"And how would you know that, and how do you know that their Cybertronian?" Mikaela asked. Sam nodded in agreement and I remembered something I had gotten from Ben as a present a few years back when the movie had been released. I took a hold of the chain around my neck and yanked out the dog tags I always wore. My name was on them along with the Autobot symbol. I showed them the necklace. Sam looked shocked and Mikaela looked suspicious, but I couldn't really blame her.

"Think what you want but we chose the Autobots long ago. I'll stay out of your way when we get to Hoover Dam and that's a promise but I can't say that I won't hit Simmons for what he did to Bumblebee." My gaze travelled to Sam and Mikaela as I said the young Autobots name. This was going to get interesting.

* * *

I spotted Simmons and as I did so I could feel Ben put his hand on my shoulder to keep me from going after him. Simmons drew near and I smirked so evilly I could have probably beaten Megatron.

"You douches better not have scratched up my bike more than it was all ready or I'll be standing on your god damned bodies at the end of the day. Oh, Sam wants to talk to you by the way." I said and as I walked by with Ben as the Simmons face got vey pale, guess they had scratched up my bike. We drew closer to the soldiers and I knew instantly they were staring, though I can't really blame them. I probably look just as shitty as Ben with dried blood running down the left side of my face with probably a black eye. My height doesn't help either. Ben stands six foot eight with me standing six foot five. And all the soldier in front of us were much shorter than us.

"You know they're looking at us like we went through a wood chipper." Ben commented in French. The men couldn't understand Fig so why would they understand English? I laughed and I could see the smile on his face.

"We probably do, hell I can't imagine what I look like with this dried blood on my face." I replied. I could see the confused looks as I had replied in French but I smiled kindly as we drew closer and reverted back to English.

"You know, you lot stare at us like we went through a wood chipper." I said to them. They seemed a little confused. My tags were still out and my leather jacket was still on in the blazing hot sun but at least it was open.

"Names Morgan, you the guys that met Scorpo-wimp and Blackout in Qatar?" I asked them. The confused faces came back and Ben clarified for me.

"What she meant was if you guys had met the gigantic killer scorpion made out of metal and its flying buddy with helicopter blades." The nods I got were sad ones and it pulled at my heart.

"You were all very brave to take on Scroponok on your own. Taking on a Decepticon without Sabot rounds and not aiming for the exposed wiring and energon lines beneath the armor is just as hard as taking on a tank with only a knife." I said, my dog tag held the Autobot symbol and I showed it off with pride.

"May I ask how you know this stuff?" Keller asked. I shrugged, guess he had been close enough to hear us but whatever.

"We just know stuff, and trust me half the shit we know is more than enough to get us killed. Now if you will excuse us we have to go figure out where they put our bikes and our collection of fire works that are stored aboard them" Ben said for me. They all seemed perplexed at the fireworks comment but otherwise nodded.

We walked away just as we were all rounded up again and taken into see Megatron.

* * *

"Now you've all been in contact with NBE's." Banacheck said and I could just see the questions before Epps could even ask so I clarified.

"It stands for Non-Biological Extra-Terrestrials." As eyes turned to me and Ben is just shrugged and fingered the dog tags on my neck while the symbol faced out at the people around us. Ben undid his leather jacket and I could already tell what he was reaching for; his dog tags as well.

As Ben pulled out the tags I could see the recognition in Simmons and Banachecks eyes as they stared at the robotic faces outlined in black and filled in with red.

"Y-y-your wearing the s-s-symbols." Simmons stuttered out. Ben and I looked at each other with smirks before turning our attention back to the agents.

"Worlds collide in many forms, we happen to trust the Autobots and we know for a fact their not going to hurt human kind. We chose our side long ago, lets just hope Bumblebee doesn't try to blow you mother fuckers up once we find him." Ben said as I just nodded. We moved past Banackeck and Simmons forms that were frozen in shock, and I muttered out loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"But not as much as I want to blow you up with my fireworks." Ben just laughed as I lead the way to Megatron's hangar. As we walked in I did a low wolf whistle. He was fucking huge.

"I so wish he was awake, I really have a death wish today." I said in French, Ben just face palmed while I snickered, out of the corner of my eye I could see the confused faces but I didn't pay much attention to it.

"Only you could wish to piss him off!" Ben explained in English while pointing in Megatrons direction, and as such I just shrugged. Ben face palmed again while I looked at the Decepticon leader.

"Remind me again why I'm your friend Morgan?" Ben asked as I smirked up at Megatron.

"Your not really living till you have royal pissed off a Decepticon my dear Ben. Besides I can already imagine Megatron, leader of the ruthless Decepticons covered in pink paint with flowers on his armour, oh wait he can hear us can't he? Oh well big guy, you lucky I don't have my paint cans on me today." Ben face palmed yet again and I could see Sam and Mikaela looking at me in disbelief. I turned on them and asked innocently.

"Hey I know you guys must have been thinking the same thing. Paint the harbinger of death a bright neon pink to make him look all that more bad ass." Sam just shook his head as he looked at Ben.

"Is she always this care free when seeing thing that could easily squish her?" He asked. Ben groaned with a nod and said.

"In all my years of knowing this crazy bitch, I should have known she wanted to paint Megatron pink. And I have to say he's luck she didn't bring a wrench-" Ben was cut off as we both heard Bumblebees whirling and screeching. Our heads swivelled in the direction and I could tell no one else could hear what we had.

With a roar of fury, I threw myself at Simmons, knocking him to the ground as I continued to hear the pained sounds of the young scout.

"Where is Bumblebee you a-hole!? Where is the yellow Camaro!?" I roared as I stood over him. Guns were pulled on me as I glared down at the shorter man at my feet.

"I-I-its confiscated." He said. I heard a snarl and Ben appeared at my side, groans echoing from around us.

"We didn't get stuck in this god forsaken dimension just to hear the youngest Cybertronian alive in pain! We'd rather be in our own dimension, not listening to your sorry ass saying what we didn't want to hear!" Ben snarled out.

"Bumblebee is no older than us when you compare Cybertronians to humans! Yes their a couple million years old, so what! Bee is about our age and your torturing a teenager, who has feelings, like a robot with no feelings! Now you will take us to him so we can go get that giant as cube in the other room over before the little shit Frenzy decides to unfreeze Megsy here and Starscream appears and starts blasting your fucking generators!" To say I was pissed was an understatement, but as the noises stopped Ben and I both froze.

"DAMN HUMANS!" I yelled as I bolted in the direction we heard the sounds coming from. We knew Bee didn't die in the movie, but we were here and we tried to save him at the bridge. The only though going through my mind was.

_Have we just condoned the youngest Cybertronian to death by just being here?_

* * *

**Alright! Chapter 2 is finished with a cliffhanger! I normally don't do cliff hangers and I hope this one was okay at the least. **

**Special thanks to DragonRiderWarrior and Alice Gone Madd for your reviews. **

**As you can see I was really itching to start so I didn't really give it a second thought to it. You can't imagine how pissed I've been with this god forsaken snow mucking up my satellite for the internet and fighting with computer all day. Worst weekend ever... Anyways after hours of having to rewrite this fragging chapter I have finally finished and I will probably have the third chapter up in a day or two. **

**But until then I hope you review it gives me more courage to keep going with a story and not abandon it. And for those who have read Earths Transformer, my other fan fiction, I will be starting chapter 4 tomorrow...**

**Au revoir mon ami (till next time my friends:3) **

**-MarshallAlexandraAnderson**


	3. Chapter 3

_"DAMN HUMANS!" I yelled as I bolted in the direction we heard the sounds coming from. We knew Bee didn't die in the movie, but we were here and we tried to save him at the bridge. The only though going through my mind was._

_Have we just condoned the youngest Cybertronian to death by just being here?_

* * *

_~Left young ones.~ _A female voice was in my head, but from past experiences in reading fan fiction, you let that little voice guide you.

_::What the hell!?:: _I skidded to a stop with Ben as we both looked at each other. I could see the same confused look on Ben's face. I hade heard what he had thought.

_::So its not just you then?:: _I thought I got a head nod both from physical and mental Ben.

_::I can't believe this shit!__ Why am I friends with you?:: _Ben asked, I just shrugged and that's when it hit me. I could feel a light tug, dragging me to who knows where, but it was there. And following better judgement, tons of time on and a grumbling agreement that Ben had felt it too, we started to follow the strange tugging.

* * *

_::Jesus Christ!:: _Ben yelled out in fear. Some how along the way I had gotten ahead of him while we were running. Course Since I arrived ahead of him Ben came barreling around the turn in the hallway and had faltered when I said.

_::Door...:: _Course as you can guess that leads us up to this point in time as Ben can't stop ands he slams into the door. Funny thing though is as he did so you didn't hear the thud of some human teenager smacking into a giant metal door that was better suited for a air port hangar. No, the sound we heard was the tearing of the doors hinges as the door was blown off the fucking doorframe.

_::Bye-Bye door!:: _I said in a all to cheerful tone that fit with my mind of a five year old. The doors smashed into the floor with Ben lying in a heap on top of one.

_::I can't believe that just happened.::_ Ben thought to himself. I could feel pain in my head and wrist though I hadn't even hurt myself but I had a good clue where it was coming from.

_::Great, now I got a headache cause of you!:: _I said in my head as I walked over and picked up Ben. Ignoring the staring scientist and the approaching foot steps from behind. A whistle from behind made me look over my shoulder to see everyone that we left in Megatron's hangar staring at us.

"Who?" Banacheck asked. I could see all the scientist behind me pointing at me and Ben.

_::Damn tattle tales.:: _Ben and I though at the same time. We glared at each other as we yelled.

_::JINX!:: _Our heads felt like we had bashed them into a wall at how loud we had yelled at each other. Placing a palm over my left eye hopping to relieve the pressure, I gave a small smile to Ben and said.

"No more running into hangar doors and no more yelling at each other like that. I got a fragging migraine now." I ignored the soldiers as I looked over at 'Bee with a smile.

"I believe we should free you before Mega-twit wakes up, don't you think Bumblebee." I asked in a tone that was so foreign and kind I never thought the red neck I am would be able to sound like that.

"Ben give me a hand with the restraints!" I said as I ran up to the platform and climbed up it as Ben followed. I grabbed a hold of the restraint trying to see what we were dealing with as I tugged so hard that I could hear the screeching and groaning metal. I brought my hands back and put them up in surrender as if I had a gun pointed at me as I looked at the damage. The restraint was destroyed on one side. 'Bee was staring at me like I was alien, which I was since he's from Cybertron and I'm from another dimension, and something like recognition flashed through his optics.

_**"Moon... Chase..."** _The sudden sound of the radio made me look up into the blue optics as Ben and I both said.

"Moonchaser." I didn't know how I knew the name but it didn't stop me as I climbed over Bumblebee to rip the other restraints off of the young mech.

_**"Sun... Runner..."** _'Bee said and I knew the name instantly. I tore the restraints easily and I looked out as both Ben and I said.

"The sun and moon. Our names we gave each other ages ago. How did your know?" It was rather creepy at how synced we had said the whole thing.

"I'm glad your okay Bumblebee. You gave us quite the scare when we couldn't hear you anymore. Now lets get out of here before Mega-pit decides to wake up." I said. Bumblebee undid the restraints on his ankles before standing up and looking down at us. You ever get the feeling fates out to get you? I sure felt like it because at that moment out dog tags were noticed by the young mech and he knelt down to get a better look.

_**"A weird symbol... the necklace around your neck..."** _'Bee poked me and I just laughed.

"Don't let your mind wander 'Bee, we have a world to save and an Allspark to keep out of Megatron's filthy claws." Ben nodded and I could see the people behind us out of the corner of my eye watching as we interacted with be like he was a regular everyday person.

_::He reminds me of Sierra.:: _Ben said through the link and I just nodded thinking about Bens older sister. I looked up at the scout and motioned towards the door.

"We must go 'Bee, I promise once this crazy mess is over, Ben and I will tell you everything you and the others want to know. Now lets go find that cube!" I said and moved towards the door.

"You leading Banacheck or am I going to have to start bust up doors till I find that giant ass cube!" I called behind me. After the sound of hurried feet and 'Bee turning into his alt mode we were off to find the cube

* * *

_::Why did they have to put it on the other side of the fucking dam!:: _Ben asked though it was more of a statement. How frenzy found it so easily in the movie beats me but when I get my hands on the little fragger he's going to be finding a way to tell me. This place is so much huger than the movie portrays it as. Too big of a maze too.

_::Hey at least we made it.:: _I said with a shrug. That god damned cube was huge. Knew that in the movie but damn!

_::I call foul on how fragging big that is!:: _I thought over to Ben he nodded as we walked closer.

_::You feel that?:: _Ben asked me and I nodded. I could feel the power from the cube as I looked at it.

_**"Be careful little lass... You could get hurt..."** _Two different voices said. I looked over my shoulder at the 'bot as he to walked closer to us. He stopped right beside us and looked down as we stared up.

**_"Feeling... power..."_ **'Bee's radio said and both Ben and I nodded.

"Its so different being here compared to where we're from. I still don't know how the hell we got here but I'll be damned before the Decepticons take over any world. Mine or this one." I said and 'Bee watched us with hesitant eyes before he touched the Allspark and it started to contract in on itself.

"I think when we get back I'm so writing this out as soon as we get back to our own dimension." I said, unfortunately when I said it I had been talking in English.

"That's the second time you've said it, where the heck are you two from?" Sam asked. I had forgotten the audience that had followed us here.

"Canada, but we ended up here in this god damned movie!" Ben and I said. We were so in sync that we had both though of it at the same time.

"Jinx!" We yelled and glared at each other. "Double jinx's!" We yelled again. We growled at each other and you would have though our glaring meant we hated each other.

"Easy you two!" Epps said, Ben and I looked at each other started to laugh. Seriously, I don't know how much more that these poor guys can take.

"You'd think their bipolar with those mood swings." Simmons comments. Ben and I just shook our heads while we laughed. I don't think either of us could hate each other. Not when we have been so close for so long.

"Nah, I think its the bond. Our emotions are leaking over it and its seriously screwing up our moods. Why I got stuck with suck a crazy ass in my head beats me. You know, since we freed 'Bee she's thought up at least a hundred ways to piss Megatron off?" Ben said as we looked at them.

"You want to piss the harbinger of death that much?" Mikaela asked. I just sighed while looking up at the ceiling.

"I told you already. You haven't really lived in Bayverse till you've pissed of a Decepticon. Had we been earlier we would have gone after Barricade but we ended up here after you guys went for the glasses. Heck we were there when Hatchet hit the damn power line." My words echoed in the base as Starscream's missiles hit the generators. I just smirked and walked over to Simmons and Banacheck and said.

"Guns. Motorcycles. And my fireworks." He nodded though if it was cause I was scary or whether he knew that we knew what we were doing, not! As we entered the room that had the guns I couldn't help but squeal with joy at the amount of guns in the room. I was in paradise.

_::You look like you walked into a candy store.:: _Ben commented and I just smacked him over the head with my palm as I walked over to a rack and started to load up a gun. Assault rifles? Used and loved. My grandpas' collection is one to be reckoned with.

"Remind me why your gramps gave us all military training when we were younger." Ben said in French as he two picked up a rifle and started to load it with Sabot rounds. I stuffed as much as I could into my pockets and the explosions came again.

"Banacheck where's my bike?" I yelled. "Megatrons going to be waking up soon and I really don't want to be six feet under until I'm at least twenty!" That's when I heard it. The clicking of metal and I looked up. Bumblebee was outside guarding the door while we loaded up. Now we had to deal with Frenzy?

"No wonder pa's was so paranoid. Open season on small silver robots named Frenzy!" As I yelled I let loose a couple of rounds that slammed into the air ducks where I had heard the mini con moving around.

***You will pay for that human!* **I heard and Frenzy burst out of the air ducks.

"Go all of you! Ben and I can take this little bastard." I shouted over the barrage of gun fire that had been aimed at the mini con. Lennox looked at me like I had just told him to shot me.

"GO! HEAD TO THE CITY! AND REMEMBER! BLUE EYES ARE FRIENDLIES AND RED ARE YOUR ENEMIES! AND WATCH OUT FOR THE F-22 WITH TATTOOS!" I shouted and charged at the little bugger. With a swift round house kick I sent Frenzy crashing into the nearest wall.

"You know Frenzy, Autobots aren't just Cybertronian. We come as humans who believe as well. Now prepare to meet Primus!" Ben yelled and started to fire at the little Decepticon. Bullets hit their mark and the small amount of armor on the mini con wasn't enough to save Frenzy as the bullets finally collided with his spark chamber.

_::He never even got a chance to shot those little disc things of his at us!:: _I whined at Ben and I could see him just shaking his head. _::We better find our bikes.:: _Ben said and I followed him out of the small hangar just as crashing and screams came from down the hall

**"I AM MEGATRON!" **The loud voice of the Decepticon leader had us looking at each other before bolting down the hallway.

_::WHERE WOULD THEY PUT OUR DAMN BIKES!::_Ben and I thought at the same time as a tugging feeling came to us. I skidded to a stop, sliding sideways as I did so.

_::You are so dead when we get back home!::_ Ben's thoughts over the bond weren't pleasant but I quickly sent him a replay of what happened and with a grudging grumble we followed the tug.

* * *

I'd never usually say this but, THANK YOU PRIMUS! We had found our bikes and man was I happy to see the red of my bike. I don't think I could take it if I lost it (or at least the fireworks that were my favorite toy).

_::Come on, come on!:: _Was all Ben thought. I hoped onto my bike and with in seconds the engine roared to life with the sound of a Ben's bike following soon after.

My tires were burning rubber as my bike skidded sideways as I turned back towards the door that we had come through as I sped out, Ben hot on my as we made for the door that lead to the outside world. My helmet was gone while my jacket was closed with my dog tags hanging out. My hair whipped behind me as I road way over the speed limit towards the pull that had appeared once again.

_::There they are!:: _Ben though as we finally reached the city limits to Mission City.

Bonecrusher and Barricade were in front of us and gaining on the Autobots as they moved along the highway.

_::Hit the accelerator!:: _I shouted in my head with a giant grin plastered on my face as we sped past the two cons. My assault rifle was slung over my shoulder so I could have easy access to it while driving and man was I glad for that one small favour.

"EAT LEAD 'CONS!" I yelled as I brought the gun up with one hand behind me and opened fire. The way I held the gun was like a spy in a action movie and man hearing Ben stating how hot I looked doing it was not what I thought to be good in a war zone. Sabot rounds collided with Bonecrusher and Barricades windshields as I was not letting up on the barrage of fire. My clip was empty and I had no way to reload.

_::I just pissed off two Decepticons with no back up plan... SHIT!:: _I stated, more to myself in a sulky voice bit it turned into a growl as the two Deceoticons sped closer to us. I drew closer to the 'bots with Ben right behind me. Brand new bikes that are meant for racing and supped up for it are not something to take lightly, especially when racing Ben and I.

I hit the throttle and made the front of my bike lift off the ground as my speed went over 200 km (sorry but being Canadian this is all I know) and I had caught the attention of the Autobots. Bonecrusher transformed and that's when Ben let out his pent up fury. The dark emotions were released as bullet after bullet damaged the Decpeticons helm, putting holes in his optics and the rest of his face plates.

_::Do I wanna know how you were able to hit him in the face like that?::_ I asked. Bens answer came as a smack from the bond. Ever notice how calm I am about this all. This is like the best dream come true and I ain't about to wreck it because of freaky stuff like a bond, names that Ben and I had in our world and the whole Cybertronian thing in general. I have to say though the way the Autobots blocked the Decepticons after we pasted them was pretty damn funny. I guess we will hve tones of questions to answer later though.

"MORGAN!" We had caught up with Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela and we slowed down as we rode beside them.

"STICK CLOSE ON MY ASS! I DON'T NEED TO SEE KIDS YOUNGER THAN ME KILLED BECAUSE OF THIS!" I yelled and I drove a head with 'Bee then Ben right behind me.

* * *

I slid to a stop in the middle of the street as I looked around. The military vehicles that were Lennox's team came up behind Bee as Ben came up to me.

Epps ran into a nearby store and I knew that he was getting the dinosaurs of radios that they would use to contact the F-22's when they arrived.

I brought my gun off my shoulder and started to reload it as Ratchet, Ironhide and Jazz pulled up beside Bumblebee. Sam and Mikaela exited the young Autobots interior and quickly made their way over to us, Epps and Lennox doing the same but coming from a different direction. I still sat on my bike while I reloaded the gun, Ben copying.

_::We're going to be in for it now.:: _He stated dryly and I just sent a 'yeah' through the bond.

"You two are fucking crazy!" Sam said and I just shrugged, not looking up from my gun.

"If you didn't realise that early than your stupider than shit kid." I said. A peeved look on as I finished with my gun. I could hear the whining of metal as the four Autobots transformed, sending scared civilians into a frenzy as they ran from the giant robots.

"You know you could have been killed!" Mikaela said, causing me and Ben to give them a dry look.

"We know that we could have been killed, that's why it's called adventure and action. Trust me we want to see our families at the end of the day but we won't sit back like scared little roaches as people fight. NOW GO DO SOMETHING USEFUL BEFORE STARSCREAM ARRIVES!" Ben said, his voice rising as my fury was combining with his. In the end he was yelling at the four and I could see that the four Autobots talking, probably about us.

"How can you say that Bumblebee! They could be Decepticon spies!" Ironhide yelled. The solders were watching the four mechs warily while we just glared at the Weapons specialist.

"He's about as bad in real life as they say in the fan fictions I made you read!" I said in French to my friend as I got off my bike. I could hear the jet engines but no one else seemed to.

"You have got to be kidding me! Us spies, ha, why would Mega-twit have two teens who wanted to paint him pink with purple flowers. It was bad enough we said it while he could see us and hear us!" Ben yelled at the Weapons Specialist.

_::And you said something about me pissing off Decepticons?:: _I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dude don't piss off the trigger happy Autobot! If I'm going to die I'm going to die while fighting or pissing off a Decepticon, not by him!" I said while hissing as I pointed a finger at the weapons specialist.

"What did you just say?" Ratchet asked us, I could see the confused looks in all their optics and I just sighed. My gun slung over my shoulder I gave my famous smirk as my hand grabbed my tags and said.

"Want me to repeat the Megatron comment or the fact I will rather die fighting 'Con's?" I asked. The sound of the jet engine could be heard now and I growled. All good nature gone. I looked at the sky and I grumbled choice words about alien tattoos on Raptors and a stinking Dorito of doom.

Bens voice came to the for front of my mind as he started to talk about good aim and fireworks. _::We could use the firewo__rks to distract him, giving the 'Nots a chance..:__: _Ben suggested and I looked over at him with a nod.

My thought voice was just as powerful as the emotions running through the bond. Ben sent comfort and calm over the bond and I smiled at him.

_::You notice that this seems like a seriously fucked up Sunny and Sides scene?:: _Ben asked and I just shook my head Cheshire cat grin plastered on my remembering all those scenes in fan fictions.

_::Set up the fireworks we don't have much time, I want to hit that sucker with a big firework and I'll be damned if I let Ironhide shot that shit out of the sky first.:: _With a smirk on his face and a mental face palm Ben started to unload all the fireworks and I could see the awed expressions on our allies faces.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had fireworks. How the hell were you carrying all those and not blowing yourselves up?" Epps asked as he started at our enormous collection like a kid at a candy store.

"Pyrotechnics are my specialty I can make anything go 'BOOM' with these suckers and let me tell you, the explosions aren't wimpy." I said emphasizing the 'BOOM!' with my hands.

"You should have seen the light show she pulled off at the age of ten. You want night sky art, talk to that crazy ass!" Ben said setting up the fireworks.

"How do you-" Will went to ask us somethingbut was cut off by Jazz.

"Say wha' now Ratch!" The saboteur said out loud. All eyes on the silver mech as his gaze shifted to the two of us. I gave off a peeved glare that did nothing to the SIC and went back to what I was doing while grumbling. _::Think they figured out our new little trick?:: _

Ben broke out laughing at my thought and I knew why. We could be more dangerous now then ever. _::YOU THINK! They're staring at us like we're the Terror Twins themselves!:: _I laughed at my friends words while we finished setting everything up.

"What are you laughing at squishy?" Ironhide asked as my good mood turned into a ice cold glare that made the black mech shrink back at the sudden change in my mood.

"I would advise not calling Morgan squishy, she will strip you down for parts and turn you into a toaster oven for that one." Ben said still fiddling with a few fuses.

"No, I wouldn't do that," My slight pause had its effect as the mech shivered and I smirked. "I'd turn him into a hair straightener for your sister."

Somewhere to my left I could hear a shout and as I looked up I could see the famous Dorito of Doom coming in to attack. I lit up the first set of fuses before any one could do anything and they went off. It was funny seeing Starscream dodging the explosions of light.

"YEAH!" Ben and I yelled as one firework hit Screamer and knocked him out of the ait slightly only to regain the air once again. He was pointed at us and we knew we were in for it now. Starscream let lose his missiles, three heading towards the Autobots and the last straight at us.

It landed in the ground between Ben and I and we shared a look.

_::I can honestly say I'm going to miss your sorry as Morgan.::_

_::I can say that I am glad to have known you Ben::_

And at once we though. _::TILL ALL ARE ONE!:: _

**BOOM!**

* * *

**HAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! I guess I can't say to those I have reviewed that they are evil when I just left you hanging like that. Should be able to get the next chapter up in a few days. AND PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL ABONDON THE STORY LIKE I HAVE DONE TO ONES I HAVEN'T POSTED IF I DON'T FEEL THE LOVE! *hehehe***

**Hope you all enjoyed it and I will help reflect more on the names later. Ben and Morgan call them selves Helios (sun) and Selini (moon) in Greek and this is where the idea of Sunrunner and Moonchaser come in... I hadn't planned on it but this was one of the longest chapters I have written on this website yet...**

**Anyways please Read & Review I need the reviews like energon to keep going... **

**Till next time!**

**-MAA/ Mars**

**PS if someone knows how to do the beta reader thing and wants to help with my stories send me a PM! I really could use the help!**

**I kind of felt bad writing this chapter because on March 6 or today I have to take one of my dogs to be put down because of old age.**

**Tootsies a 11 year old Border collie x lab and I'm going to miss her... And I decided to dedicate this chapter to my little girl that I raise from a pup.  
This is for my little sweetspark.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Starscream let lose his missiles, three heading towards the Autobots and the last straight at us._

_It landed in the ground between Ben and I and we shared a look._

_::I can honestly say I'm going to miss your sorry ass Morgan.::_

_::I can say that I am glad to have known you Ben::_

_And at once we though. ::TILL ALL ARE ONE!:: _

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

The Autobots were shocked as the two humans just stood where they were after Starscreams missile had hit the ground between them. They had time to run but they just stood their bowing their heads at one another as they smiled.

"TILL ALL ARE ONE!" They shouted, causing optics to widen and stare. The missile exploded in a fiery inferno at that moment, engulfing the dark haired mech and his white hair femme companion, but not before the 'Bots noticed the glowing in the tags around their necks. As the explosion happened, no one took notice of the small forms that had shot out in two different directions into two of the nearby Starbucks and a office building.

**:Slaggit! Why didn't they move!::** Ratchet swore in Cybertronian. They had all dodged Starscreams missiles but those two hadn't budged when they had the chance, no they had stood there and gave their final good-byes in a simple bow of their heads while smiling.

The four Autobots may not have known who the two young humans were but after they had tried to save Bumblebee, rescued Bumblebee, and stood up to Bonecrusher and Barricade, they had to honor their bravery.

**:Optimus, the children, the ones that saved Bumblebee…:** Though Ironhide wouldn't admit it he had been intrigued by how the two had worked as a perfect pair, much like the 'Elder 'Twins did when they were fighting.

They had attacked the mass amount of the human agents who had attacked and captured Bumblebee then they had attacked on the highway without thinking. Then with their 'fireworks' they had made a light show that had Starscream fly like an idiot trying to dodge all the lights, giving Ironhide and Jazz a chance to fire at them

**:I understand… protect the cube, they gave us a chance to end this war, so lets do it.:** Optimus replied after looking over a databurst that Jazz had sent them.

"MORGAN! BEN!" One of the human soldiers had yelled out after the explosion had cleared. There was a crater where the two had stood, and no trace that they had even been there.

"Dammit! They warned us! Why didn't they move!" Another darker skin soldiers said, cursing.

"No time to dwell on it, we still have to get the Allspark out of here. Sam!" Ironhide started to bark orders and everyone, including, the humans were listening.

* * *

**(Inside the Office Building- Morgan's POV)**

_"Shit, either I'm dead and in hell or I was dreaming in a coma."_ I thought as grunted from the pain that was like I got hit by a bus.

_::I'M GOING TO STRIP THAT PLANE DOWN FOR PARTS AND MAKE HIM INTO A FUCKING CURLING IRON FOR MY SISTER!::_ I grunted again as the pain started to recede and I could again feel Ben through the bond.

_::Sooooo, it wasn't my over active imagination and a crash on my motorcycle? We are still in Bayverse? Sweet!::_ Ben was mumbling choice words at me again.

**-System Reboot:**

**-Energon: 76%**

**-Battle Systems: 90% Blasters- Active**

My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly as the words ran in front of my closed eyes, but to my dismay as I say up I banged my head through something and heard a crash. I slammed my head right through a fucking ceiling!

_::Shit! What are you doing Morgan?::_ Ben asked and I just sighed. Bringing my and up to my head and pausing at what I found. Panic started to consume me to the point I was getting comfort from Ben as I stared at the clawed hand and arm made of metal before me.

_::M-M-Morgan? A-A-Are we having the same dream?::_ Ben asked me. I sighed and took a deep breathe, if someone was going to be strong it would have to be me. I knew I was the only one that of the two of use who could see this as a good thing.

I sent calming and comforting emotions through the bond to Ben to keep him calm as I said. _::You and I both know that ain't the case.::_ I said as I sensed Bens fear and I said.

_::You go pussy on me and I'll just knock you around after we kill those assholes for this.::_ I said with a very much a warning tone in my voice.

I slowly looked around notice I was on the ground floor of what looked like a office building. My chest and head were too close to the floor above for my own comfort and I already made a big enough whole where I had sat up earlier. The front of the building wasn't far but the small hole in the wall that looked about human size I had to gap.

_::Only you could say that after we found out we are Cybertronian.::_ Ben said with a dry and sarcastic tone. I smacked him through the bond once again and started to slide out of the building on my back, and that's when I noticed it, my feet weren't normal pedes like the others, no I had wheels for feet much like Sideswipe did in the second and third Transformers movies.

_::I have wheels for feet! Thank god for hockey, I at least hope I can stand up.::_ Ben was snickering until I felt the dread from his side and I knew what he was thinking before he had a chance to express it. I was laughing as he started to curse and swear saying the same first sentence I had but had with more choice words.

As I thought about the wheels spinning I could hear my engine reeving slightly and the wheels turned, causing me to have a spur of glee, it was like rocket rollerblades but I controlled it all.

_::Oh shit no! Please no Sel!::_ Ben said while using the abbreviation to my nickname Selini (see-Lee-nee), the Greek word for Moon.

_::No wonder we came up with the names Moonchaser and Sunrunner, it makes sense that we chose the name Sun and Moon.::_ I was filled with curiosity but I remembered I had to get out of the building and decided to crawl as much as I could while using my wheels to drag myself out. After struggling for a while I was able to get out and stand up. Cannon fire and explosions came from a few blocks away and as if on cue a map of the surrounding area with blue and red dots appeared on it, and one blue dot was directly in front of me in the Starbucks across from the office building I had ended up in.

_::Course the coffee lover gets stuck in Starbucks!::_ I said as I skated over to it and peered inside, having to crouch down to see in. Inside was a white mech laying on the floor looking up with a 'What the hell happened to normal?' look on his face an I knew instantly that it was Ben. I stood up to my full height and I noticed just how tall I was. I must have been about twenty five feet at the least. Looking into the window I saw my reflection and I saw a beautiful femme. I was mostly black with a little white with a white helm and two white sculls with crescent moons in the middle of the foreheads on my shoulders. I had small antennae but they still looked stylish like pig tails.

I had a visor much like Jazz's and it was up on my head like I often wore my sunglasses when I hadn't been forgetting them somewhere. I was slim and curvy, showing of the definable feminine curves. I had two smaller cannons attached to my shoulders and I could see the blades that were on my arms and what looked like a bull whip on my dominant right hand. I stood tall and proud with my black and white colour on my wheeled feet and I could feel Bens emotions of awe, curiosity and love.

_::Holy shit! Is that you Morgan or am I looking at a angel?:: _Ben asked and I just sighed before breaking into the Starbucks to rescue my closest friend.

_:You shouldn't say anything Helios, your a pretty sexy mech yourself.:: _I crouched down a little while Ben still watched me. I could feel the astounded look coming from the bond. I grabbed his ankles before he could day anything and tugged hard enough to throw him onto the ground and skid along with sparks flying, the screeching noise wasn't nice either. Yep I had just scratched the lovely white paint with the black on it.

_::OW! You didn't have to tug so goddamned hard! I think I got brain damage!:: _Ben exclaimed and I just ignored him saying. _::You have a thick skull made of metal, I highly doubt that will hurt as much as throwing you into the tree by accident last year.::_

I stood back up and took Bens own clawed hand/servo as I hoisted him to his feet. Like me he was able to stay up like it was a everyday thing to have wheeled feet but I didn't question it too much.

I looked at Ben and had to do a double take at the mech in front of me. Before me was a mech maybe three feet taller than me with white paint and a black helm. Just like me he had a blue visor that was up on the top of his helm like sunglasses but they were attached by the shot antenna on the side of his head. He had the same two cannons on his shoulders but I could see a spare cannon on his left arm where my blade was. On his right was the same blade but shorter. He wore a smirk as I looked him over and I could feel the pride and cockiness.

_::Like what you see darlin'?:: _I had to laugh, even in our situation he knew how to make a girl smile, and man was he doing a good job.

_::We better go find the other 'bots, we need to save Jazz!:: _I said and as I looked around. We were in the same area we had been in before we had been blasted by Starscream, and from what I could hear we weren't far from the others now either. I looked at the display in my optics and noticed three forms all standing next to each other at the top left corner of my sight. As if on cue the three forms were enlarged and they showed to be my three forms; my human form before the blast, my bi-pedal form I was currently in and a alt mode of a 2015 Chevy Corvette Stingray in black with the two sculls and moons on my doors.

I let out a low whistle and shook my head to clear it before looking at Ben.

"Lets kick some 'con ass!" I shouted and skated off in the direction I could hear cannon coming from. _::Let the games begin...::_Ben and I though at the same time.

* * *

We arrive at the scene to find Ironhide dodging Brawls cannon fire. As Jazz sped towards him. Ben and I looked at each other, smiling before unsheathing our blades and skating at full speed on our wheels towards the tank Decepticon. I zigzagged through the street, dodging people and cars as no one saw the two of us heading right at the unsuspecting Brawl.

I let out a battle cry before Brawl turned in our direction, meeting my blades as they sliced through his abdomen and chassis, just missing his spark chamber. Ben went by him right after me and finished the job as he sliced Brawls head off, decapitating the tank Decepticon before he could fight back.

"DAMN! You're hot, sexy AND you can fight! I think I found my dream girl!" Ben said in a western accent and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Keep those thoughts to yourself. We have a job to do, and that's make sure nothing happens to these guys and the Allspark." I tried to scold him but just ended up laughing again. To say staying mad was impossible with my friend was an understatement.

"Any one understand 'em?" Asked Jazz and I realised we had been talking in French rather than English, and by the looks of it none of the Autobots knew the language.

"Damn wrong language again. They all sound the same when she talks." Ben said, pointing in my direction. I growled and said.

"Hey! I don't hear you trying to correct me! Besides you started it!" I yelled back. My hand came down on Bens head, which was higher than my own, with a big thump that was answered as Ben groaned and backed away out of my reach.

"Dude! Enough with the hitting of the head! I already have something wrong with it as is!" Ben yelled at me and I could hear the chuckles from around us, uneasy ones coming from the humans while Jazz just chuckled.

"Ah like these two, dey got spark!" Jazz said and Ben and I just laughed with a shrug.

"You could say that I guess," We said in unison, before be burst out laughing again. I sighed with a shake of my head and looked at Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz and Bumblebee before I looked around.

"Come on Moon, we have a job to do, and I'll be damned if I don't finish this job you got us." Groaning at the remembrance of our reason again for being here.

"Fine, fine, but I hope you are willing to let me paint something pink when this is over." I growled with a frown.

_::You and your mood swings.:: _Ben said and I just laughed, but the good mood was killed as Ironhide shoved his cannon in our faces.

"And just what job is that?" He asked and Ben snarled pulling me behind him. I groaned and said.

"I'd put your cannons down Ironhide, Sunrunner may fight for the Autobots but he doesn't take kindly when any his friends are threatened." My words were like a knife in the tension as both Ben and Ironhide were at a stand off. "Sunrunner! Guns down!" I barked and Ben complied grudgingly. Ratchet moved forwards slightly but Ironhide still had his cannons on us.

"You guys are harder to deal with Sierra and Tyson on a good day! Drop the fucking cannon before Megatron... gets here..." I looked up as I heard the sound of an approaching engine. One that was almost roaring in fury. "Thanks a lot Ironaft! I was trying to avoid Megatron!" I yelled and my shoulder cannons whirled to life on my shoulders as I turned in the direction of the engine just as Megatron appeared.

_::I am so going to kill you after this!:: _Ben said in a deadpan tone, scowling at both me and Ironhide as we we looked at the on coming Decepticon leader.

"Kill me later, I want to make sure this assholes dies." I said in a growl. The cannons on my shoulders on-lined and the screen on my visor lit up with the the target tracker. A barge of cannon fire came and Ben and I found ourselves moving backwards, slowly getting tugged away from Megatron as Ironhide and Ratchet started to drag us away from the Decepticon leader.

"You two have explaining to do and I rather have you in one piece!" Ratchet said. Jazz gave cover fire as Ben and I were dragged away in the most embarrassing way.

_::Does it seem like their treating us like children?::_ Ben said beside me and I just looked over with a scowl.

_::I'm glad our siblings aren't here to see this.::_

* * *

**All right... Chapter 4 is finished... Sorry it took so long but I have had been busy and have had a very bad case of WRITERS BLOCK! So I hope you enjoy its shorter than I wanted it to be but oh well its up! **

**Please read and Review and thanks to those who did review!**

**-Mars OUT**

**;3**


End file.
